


Oh Christmas Tree

by TheBlackWook



Series: Each In Your Seasons [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Semi-Public Sex, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Javert and Fantine make a Christmas tree together | Set in the Each In Your Seasons series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1989

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys !!! The Christmas season is really getting me ahah ! This is he first chapter of a Five Times thingy fic. Rated M for further chapter. I hope you'll like it, don't forget to let me know what you think about it by leaving kudos and/or comments. Have a good day and see you tomorrow for Chapter 2 :D !!! Happy Holidays !!

The first time they make a Christmas tree together, it's actually their second Christmas as a couple. The previous year, they had only bought a tiny plastic tree to save money for Fantine's studies, before Javert had brought a real and big tree, decorating it on Christmas Eve, and injuring him in the process, while Fantine was with Jean and his sister. This year, though, they were determined to do this together, on the first day of December, for their first Christmas as a married couple, having celebrated their wedding four months ago. 

Javert insisted, and had been very clear on the matter, that he would fetch the tree himself. When he came home, climbing the stairs until the good floor with the tree on his back, Fantine welcomed him with a smile and a small blush : the sight of him, in his long coat, leather gloves on his hands, scarf pulled tight around his neck and until his nostrils, and some young snowflakes on his eyelids and hair was something that pleased her and that she found very attractive to say the least. She came to him and put herself on her tiptoes to kiss his cold nose and eyelids softly, while rubbing his arms. _"My poor and cold to the death husband. Bit warmer now ?"_ He smiled and kissed her forehead, before they moved to the living room of their flat so he could put down the tree. It was smaller than Javert, but taller than Fantine, and just the right size for their flat, not taking too much place. It was as green as you could expect it to be with fine branches and sharp needles at their ends. Fantine took the box of Christmas ornaments that had stayed in a nook of the cupboard for the past year. It was mostly what Javert had bought the previous year, except for a thing or two and the star, that they would put up onto the top of the tree, they had chosen together three days ago. _"Now be careful not to cut yourself."_ She teased him, reminding him of his little accident of the year before. _"Very funny."_ He gave her a look with a smirk. _"Oh. I thought you told me it wasn't funny." "It wasn't. It was embarrassing enough for me not to need your and Jean's hysterical laughter."_ She only chuckled lightly before she put a peck on his lips. _"You know those kind of things won't get you anywhere."_ He said with a raised brow, the smirk coming back. _"Oh really ?"_ She raised her eyebrow as well, crossing her arms, while her face betrayed her amused state. His smirk only grew wider while his gaze was devouring hers. They only chuckled before they began to put on the decorations. Given Fantine's excitement for winter and Christmas, needless to say that a good part of their time was spent decorating each other as well and making silly faces, finishing putting the ornaments everywhere long after they had initially planned.

_"I'm too short."_ She complained standing on her tiptoes, her hand trying to reach the top of the tree. Paul went behind her and caressed her arms. She turned around and he lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He left one arm under her bottom, so as she was almost perpendicular to him, and bent to take the star in his hand. She removed one arm from his neck and took the other side of the star as he was presenting it to her, before they both put it on the top of the tree. A slight smirk appeared on Javert's face while Fantine was delighted. He took a few steps back, still supporting his wife's weight in his arms, and they both observed their work. The tree was as big as it could be for their small flat, with bright and multicolor ornaments. This may have looked mismatched but the young couple, Fantine mostly, had wanted something joyful and unconventional, with colors and lights everywhere. The star, gold and shiny, was the masterpiece of their tree. They had bought it together, walking by the Christmas Village, from an artisanal little stall. The sculptor had made it himself and on the inside of the craving, you could discern the moon and the sun embraced in each other in a sort that they blended in one. 

That year, they had spent Christmas Eve at Jean's place for a dinner with his sister, his nieces and nephews and Pasqualine, before spending the day of Christmas together, having lunch at a small but fine restaurant, before exchanging their presents and spending the rest of the day in bed, relaxing and warming each other. 


	2. 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second time Javert and Fantine make a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!! Me again for the second chapter :D !!!! I was glad to see some of you liked the story, it feels so great ! I hope you'll like this chapter just as much. It's because of this one (for now) that I chose an M-rating (maybe it's too much, I don't know it's the first time I write something that "hot" if I can say that so feedback on that chapter particularly would greatly appreciated guys). Anyway, let me know what think about the chapter :) !!! Thank you guys and see you tomorrow :D !!!

Two years later, they're making a Christmas tree, but not theirs and not as small as theirs. After about three years of relationship, Jean had proposed to Pasqualine, involving his loved ones in his plan as well, much to Javert's rolling eyes but pleased smirk, reprimanded by pinches in the arm from an over-excited Fantine. They had planned to marry on the 23rd of December and to extend celebrations until the 25th to have one of the most exciting Christmases ever. Javert, being Jean's best man, and Fantine being Pasqualine's maid of honor, both put a point to make as much as Jean and Pasqualine had done two years ago for the inspector and blonde's own wedding.  
And so here they were, in the huge room they had reserved for their friend's reception, putting tinsel garlands and ornaments around the tree that was twice as tall as Javert. At the moment, the young woman was perched on the police inspector's shoulders, her feet brushing against his abs, putting another electric garland. 

_"If I put too much weight on you just tell me and put me down, okay ?"_ Fantine asked genuine.  
_"You weight as much as a feather, it's not a problem."_ He replied, rising his tone slightly so she would hear him clearly from where she was.

She only smiled and resumed her work. She did not take long to finish, giving him a slight kick to let him know. He effortlessly put her on the ground, leaving his hands on her waist absent-mindedly and looked up, mimicking his wife's position as she was staring at her work.

 _"Do you think they will like it ?"_ Her voice was unsure.

A faint adoring smile curved Paul's lips and he kissed her hair slightly before he placed his head over hers so that his chin was resting against her hair.

_"You are the creative one. You know how to do this. This will be perfect I'm sure."_

She smiled at that and leaned her back against his chest. 

_"Well, we need to put on the electric lights to see how it looks. And put some more ornaments."_ The voice of the shop manager she had become was perceptible. Her work had given her confidence in her own capacities and Paul always felt pride and warmth when she showed it.

oOo

After several changes, they were almost done with the tree. Paul was on his tiptoes to arrange two golden angels, when Fantine accidently bumped into him. He lost his balance, but was able to stabilize himself, his wife helping. His index finger however, planted itself on a sharp needle of the Christmas tree. The result was immediate and Javert swore under his breath, shaking his hand.

 _"I'm so sorry Paul I didn't pay attention ! Are you okay ?"_ She apologized.

He made no sound, but nodded. After a moment, the small woman approached him :

 _"It seems you don't really get along with Christmas trees, do you ?"_ Fantine watched him with a raised eyebrow and the faint of a smirk.  
_"This is not funny."_ He insisted, echoing his own words of three years ago.  
_"Let me see."_  
_"No."_  
_"Just let me see, you butthead. I swear I won't laugh."_ Her smirk became a fond and honest smile. 

He gave her his hand, slowly, almost reluctantly, his palm turned to the ceiling. The cut was simple and nothing near serious. Nevertheless, his slight flow of blood was rolling down his finger. She looked at it for a moment, stroking his palm with her thumb, before she brought his finger to her mouth. She put it over the cut and gently began to kiss the length of his finger. She continued her ministrations and soon sucked the blood that had begun to dry and the cut itself, stopping the flow. Javert's breath itched and his heart rate quickened. She kept on going and he felt his arousal rising. Eventually she stopped and looked up at him : he was almost breathless, his forehead was hot and his cheeks where flushed. A mischievous grin crept up on her lips before she led him to the other hand of the room, where she believed she would find a sticking plaster in her bag. She pulled it out and was about to wrap it around his finger when he stopped her. She watched him, confused, before he spoke, his face seeming conflicted.

 _"K-kiss me again. Please."_ He pleaded, his voice lower than usual, a small hint of uncertainty in his tone. 

Three years of marriage and there were times when he still felt insecure about his needs, always asking her first. Her heart skipped a bit and she brought his finger back to her mouth. He felt her smile in her kisses, travelling up and down, from the top, where the cut was, to the junction between his finger and palm. She kept going for a while before she moved to another finger, and then to another, before bringing her lips to his palm. His heartbeat was erratic, his breaths were loud and quick, the sweat coming back. She bit his palm lightly, earning a stifled groan from her husband. It made her smile and she took care of his left hand. She began with the fingers before shifting to the palm just like as she has done a few minutes ago with the right hand. She was slow and soft in her ministrations but it was agonizing to Javert, feeling constricted in his pants. He voiced his complain by some faint moans but Fantine kept her pace nonetheless. When she finished with his hand, she slowly pushed him down on one of the wooden bench, his back resting against the edge of the table, and straddled him. She stroked his arms, hidden under his sweater, before she caressed his cheeks and massaged his neck. While doing so, she brushed her lips against his hair, still tightly pulled into a ponytail, his forehead, his temples, his eyebrows. He closed his eyes and she kissed them as well, careful not to forget anything in her descent on his face. She moved from his jaw to his neck, from his neck to the junction with his shoulders before she finally raised her mouth to his. Her kisses were still soft but slowly – agonizingly in Javert's mind – she quickened her pace until their lips were meeting frantically. She lowered her hands, stroking him all the way. 

_"We can't."_ He breathed between kisses when she reached his hips. _"Jean and Pasqualine-"_ She shushed him in a new open-mouth kiss, her tongue conquering his. _"will have their reception here."_ He finished after a moment.  
_"No one's here right now. This is all ours to enjoy."_ She breathed as well, never leaving his mouth, her tone filled with lust. He moaned at her words, and slipped his hands under her woolen sweater. However, she stopped him :  
_"Not so fast, boy. I'm in charge."_

He put back his hands on the table, his nails digging in the wood. She unzipped his pants and Paul Javert was ready to lose his mind, obeying his wife's every command just like he obeyed the law.

oOo

Laughter and chatters were heard throughout the room as cutlery clattered against the plates, glasses of champagne or water were being put down on the table with an audible thud or lifted up so as to meet another glass in celebration before reaching its owner's lips. The ceremony of Jean and Pasqualine's wedding had been beautiful and the reception was a delight for every guests in the room, where a large rectangular wooden table was going from one end to the other, people sitting on several benches of the same wood. It had been a desire from the bride and groom, to have only one table and benches, though it could have seem out of place for a celebration such as a union between two human beings, but they had insisted on it : they wanted everyone to share the same table, everyone to be united and sharing the same things. The giant Christmas tree was gloriously enthroned at the end of the room, its light and colours reverberating the joyful occasion. All over the wall, rows of garlands and flowers brought beauty to the usually blank white walls.

Jean and Pasqualine, sat at the center of the table, were radiant and full of happiness. Their faces seemed to be frozen in beautiful smiles and fond eyes for never once did they address each other or anyone else with anything but warmth, joy and care. Javert was sitting to Jean's right and Fantine to Pasqualine's left. The photographer they had engaged for the occasion was still there, enjoying a meal as well. Just as Jean had done three years ago, Javert had felt the primal need to reciprocate the attention : a talented photographer to capture the joy of his best friend on what was surely the most beautiful day of his life. Javert was content. He had known Jean for quite some time now and though he had never thought they would grow to be as close as brothers could be, yet they were and he felt warmth to see the person he considered family find love and happiness just as he had. The lawyer had been a bachelor for many years, going out with many girls. But nothing had lasted. Jean had always treated them well, but never found what he surely was seeing in his wife. And even though the older man had shown nothing but excitement, smiles and generosity, the inspector knew that he had suffered from all those years spent alone. Maybe that was one of the reasons they had developed a strong friendship after some time. 

_"Jav', man, this is unbelievable, you did wonders here."_ Jean leaned to talk to his best friend. _"You truly deserve to be called the best man."_ He smiled genuinely.  
Paul lowered his gaze, blushing slightly, his lips curving upwards slightly.  
_"It's only right after what you did for my wedding."_

He looked up to catch the older man gaze and both men smiled, their eyes shining with gratefulness and brotherhood, unaware of the prideful look their wives were casting them. The rest of the celebrations were spent in a complete state of joy, even when Jean discovered recent marks of scratches on the table the next day.


End file.
